


Together with her demons. Edit.

by Crissyliz86



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissyliz86/pseuds/Crissyliz86
Summary: This is the first piece of writing I've done in probably 16 years so very rusty and my punctuation is shocking but I decided to give it a go, sausage fingers from typing my on my phone to sorry about that be gentle with me.This takes place after Rae islocked in the disabled toilet with Finn.





	Together with her demons. Edit.

Finn's watching her fight internally and he has no idea how to soothe her he goes back to every conversation and memoru trying to pry the ideas from his brain.... He leaves her sat in the edge of her bed and gets up and heads into the bathroom  runs her a hot bath enough to sting  her toes when she climbs in... Guides her to the tub slides her rainbow dressing gown off her shoulders and turns quickly so shes not embarrassed he does a quick glance at the bathroom windowsill nearest the bath (nope all gone the quick sweep he'd done before removing all razors and tablets) he waits to here her moan into the hot water before he leaves knowing the door isn't locked.  
He looks around her room trying work out what to do next he just sits on her bed hoping she won't stay in the hot bath to long he's listening for the shower but it doesn't start up.  
He decides tea makes everything better, slides off her bed and goes to make them both tea.  
Standing in the kitchen he hears what he thinks is the shower and before he knows it is outside the bathroom listening he realises shes brushing her teeth so carefully steps back and makes his way down stairs to finish the tea.  
As she rounds the door into dark kitchen lit only by the street light outside she reaches for the light switch as FINN watches on he realises she holding back because he's watching he goes over sliding his arms around her waist taking her hand fron where she had stuffed it into her dressing gown pocket, placing her hand on the light switch he whispers "you count" she hesitates and counts flicking the switch 8 times until she's satisfied and the light glares on the kitchen shes shaking her head in what looks like dispair.  
Finn makes himself as small as possible and moves away to retrieve the warm tea... Holding her green Um Bongo mug out to her she reaches it taking slowly like her brain isnt fired up.  
She shuffles away to sit on the uncomfy wicker chairs at the dining table. Finn hangs back, he's not sure what to do next... He heads up to Raes room looks around pulls out the postman pat lunch box from the side or her bed emptying the contents into her waste bin in her room, he carries the lunch box like it's made of glass, reaching the bottom of the stairs he opens the cupboard that Raes avoided all night takes out a handful of blue ribbons 3 bags of walkers cheese and onion crisps 2 walnut whips and a bar of caramel dairy milk placing the items in the old worn lunch box he let's out a sigh and closes it before again carrying it like its made of glass.  
He looks ahead to see Rae still staring out of the patio doors in a form of trance he slides the lunch box onto table and without looking at her he slips back into the kitchen to drink the remainder of his tea.  
He's contemplating whether to go sit back at the table with Rae or go into the lounge and put the TV on.... He heads out of the kitchen turning the light of as he leaves.  
He switches the TV on but the din makes his temples hurt turning it off he looks for the hifi hoping to find something to now calm himself, it had been a long day and it wasn't quite over yet. After listening to what felt like the same song. Over and over again he decided to check on Rae, as he approached the litter filled floor he heard her sobbing into the arm or her dressing gown head held tightly against the roughness of her towel dressing gown... Uncontrollable sobs and sniffles her breathing fast and uneven he didn't want to startle her instead slipped into the chair to her right, his forefinger finding her thigh and tracing out the words B-E-D?  
Rae nods not lifting her head but sliding the chair out slowly he take her hand and guides her away from the table and the mess on the floor making a mental note to nip down and clear the mess before morning.....  
She sat on her bed reaching into her bedside table she pulled out her nightly medication placing it on her tongue and sipping the water carefully.  
Finn just watching before she stands peels back the covers and just lays down facing the wall he hears her whisper "I'm sorry"  
He slips off his boots and jeans and lays down behind her pulling the cover over both of them turning to place his bum against hers  finn whispers loudly " I'm still here" 

Rae blinking awake feels like she's been in car accident the sun blinding her, her poor head feeling like she's been spinning around all night.  
She freezes remembering the outcome to the break and panic attack that had taken her by surprise after setting the fire alarm off for the 2nd after being trapped in the disabled toilet with Finn after another row about why he liked her. 

Reaching behind her she realises the bed is empty and Finns jeans are gone but his Jackets still hung on her bedroom door his boots still tucked under her desk.   
She climbs out of bed hoping her limbs Don't deny her the ability to move.  
As she looks around for her dressing gown she realises it's missing along with her slippers, she looks around and decides to brush her teeth and head down stairs walking slowly like her legs are lead she pops her head around the door to find Finn wearing her stripey dressing gown and her blue slippers although the dressing down hung OK over Finns shoulders her slippers was definately at least 2 sizes to small....she let out the faintest giggle causing him to spin around loosing a slipper and giving her the biggest toothy smile he could with his tongue at the corner of his teeth. Stepping into the kitchen she stopped dead spinning around to the expected mess in the dining room only to find nothing turning to finn he embraces her, tracing the words O-K on her back, she nods and pulls him closer he holds onto her trying to show her rather then tell her he's not going anywhere well not until at least Linda and Karim return from there trip to Tunisia.  
Pulling away he watches her make the already steaped tea, finn loosing the remaining slipper as she grabs him by the rope of her dressing gown and leads him to sit outside in the morning sun.  
She breaks the silence and says "what now"  
Finn smiles and takes a deep breath and says "college"  
She looks stricken but he reaches her hands takes it in his and says "Together".


End file.
